NarutoDraculaVladi:The Infinity Class Devil
by Dark Thunder Namukaze
Summary: Naruto dan Gasper adalah sepasang kakak beradik setengah Vampir setengah manusia karena itu mereka dihina dicaci dan dijauhi oleh para saudaranya.


**Naruto DraculaVladi:The Infinity Class Devil**

 **.**

 **Pair:NarutoXKaguyaXAkenoXSakura**

 **Disclaimer:Naruto:Disclaimer:Mashashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD:Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Rate:M**

 **.**

 _ **Summary:Naruto dan Gasper adalah sepasang kakak beradik setengah Vampir setengah manusia karena itu mereka dihina dicaci dan dijauhi oleh para saudaranya.**_

 **.**

 **Warning:NaruVampire,Godlike Naru,GasperNaruto Brouther**

 **.**

"Hiks...hiks...kenapa kalian kejam...hiks" ucap seorang anak yang selalu dijauhi oleh para saudaranya dia adalah Gasper adik dari Naruto Vladi.

Nampak para saudara Gasper mengambil senjata tajam seperti garpu dan pisau. "Mati saja kau dasar tak berguna"ucap salah satu dari mereka sambil melayangkan sebuah pisau ke arah Gasper

Grep

Pisau itu di genggam dengan mudahnya oleh pemuda jabrik berambut kuning dengan guratan seperti kumis kucing a.k.a Naruto Vladi. "Apa mau kalian jika kalian menyiksa otouto ku aku akan menghajar kalian"ucap Naruto mereka memandang remeh kakak Gasper, ancaman Naruto tak membuat mereka takut bahkan membuat mereka semakin menjadi jadi. "hahahaha,apa yang bisa kau lakukan kau itu juga lemah apalagi kami ini berjumlah depalan apa kau bisa mengalahkan kami dasar kakak adik sama saja lemah,cih"ucap salah satu saudara Gasper dan Naruto

Di belakang Naruto,Gasper menangis kencang dia merasa tak berguna dia selalu di tolong kakaknya walaupun sebagai ganti dati menolongnya adalah luka yang diterima kakaknya. "Hiks...hiks...s-sudah nii-san jangan lindungi Gasper yang lemah ini...hiks...hiks"ucap Gasper tersedusedu

"Sudahlah otouto,kita ini saudara jadi kita harus selalu melindungi"ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum ke arah Gasper yang masih Gasper yang masih menangis,Naruto menepuk pundak adiknya "Sudahlah jangan menangis kau ini laki laki kau tak pantas untuk menangis"ucap Naruto menenangkan adik kesayanganya

"Cih,kalian mati saja dasar tak berguna"ucap salah satu dari mereka lalu berlari untuk menusuk kedua kakak beradik hanya mampu menutup mata untuk menerima ajalnya. "kau tidak apa otouto,uhuk...uhuk..uhuk"suara Naruto membuat Gasper membuka matanya dan membulat melihat kakaknya tertusuk oleh pedang yang dihunuskan oleh salah satu saudaranya.

"TIDAK NII-SAN JANGAN TINGGALKAN GASPER"teriak Gasper histeris melihat Naruto yang sudah tak berdaya karena pedangnya tertancap di daerah vitalnya. "Sudahlah otouto...uhuk...uhuk jangan menangisi nii-san mu ini...uhuk...uhuk"ucap Naruto dengan darah keluar fari mulutnya

"TIDAK nii-san jangan tinggalkan aku...hiks...hiks"ucap Gasper dengan air mata mengalir dari pelupuk matanya.

"Sudahku bilangkan kau ini laki laki otouto,kau tak boleh menangis...uhuk...uhuk..rasanya hidupku tak lama lagi,terima kasih otouto"kata kata terakhir dari Naruto sebelum memejamkan matanya,serasa tak ada pergerakan dari kakaknya,Gasper menggoyang goyangkan tubuh sang kakak. "Bangun Nii-san jangan tinggalkan Gasper TIDAK!"teriak Gasper sedangkan para saudaranya hanya memasang seringai kemenangan

Setelah beberapa lama,Gasper berhenti menangis lalu menatap dingin para saudaranya. "Kalian akan..."Gasper menjeda kalimatnya "Mati" lanjut Gasper dengan nada dingin

Whussh

Crassh

Crassh

Crrassh

Arggghhh

Gasper dengan kecepatan tak terduga lalu melesat ke arah saudaranya dengan pedang yang dipakai untuk menusuk kakaknya yang dia sayangi

Arrrhhgh

Teriakan kesakitan dari para saudara Gasper menyelebungi ruangan tersebut.

Crassh

Satu lagi dari para saudaranya terbunuh karena pedang yang dibawa Gasper memotong kepalanya tinggal satu saudaranya yang masih hidup dia adalah yang menusuk kakaknya itu

"A-Ampuni aku"ucap saydara Gasper yang masih hanya menatap saudaranya dengan pandangan dingin. "apa kau bisa menghidupkan nii-san ku?,tidak kan maka kau harus Mati"ucap Gasper

Crassh

Kepala dari saudaranya yang membunuh kakaknya terpotong,setelah membunuh semua saudaranya Gasper berjalan ke arah jasad Naruto yang tergeletak di tengah ruangan. "Nii-san maaf karena selalu menyusahkanmu"ucap Gasper lalu pingsan karena kehabisan tenaga

Setelah Gasper pingsan muncul keluarganya yang masih hidup dari muka mereka,mereka nampak terkejut delapan saudaranya mati dengan kondisi menghenaskan,lalu mereka menatap Gasper yang pingsan disebelah Naruto.

Mereka lalu menyegel Gasper yang masih tak sadarkan diri

Di tempat yang tidak diketahui terdapat Naruto yang mulai sadar. "Engg,dimana ini"ucap Naruto sambil dari acara tidurnya.

"Halo Cucuku"ucap seseorang berambut hitam dengan mata menyala nyala dan juga muncul satu orang lagi dan satu cahaya.

"Siapa kalian" tanya Naruto pada keempat sosok di hadapanya.

"Namaku Madara Dracula,aku adalah kakekmu cucuku"ucap Madara membuat Naruto terkejut. "Namaku Satan,pemimpin iblis sebelumnya"ucap Sang Satan.

"Apakah kau percaya Kami"bukanya menjawab tetapi soaok bercahaya itu malah memberi pertanyaan pada Naruto,tetapi menurut Naruto itulah jawaban dan membuatnya terkejut bukan main

"T-tunggu k-kenapa k-kami-sama,s-saran-sama dan apa maksudnya aku cucumu"ucap Naruto sambil menunjjuk Madara yang masih tersenyum kearahnya.

"Aku adalah kakek buyutmu Naruto"ucap Madara singkat,padat dan jelas dan itu membuat Naruto shok berat

"m-mustahil jika aku c-cucumu aku a-adalah v-vampir"ucap Naruto yang masih shok

"Cucu-Cucuku memang dari dulu selalu mempunyai darah vampir tapi kau berbeda Naruto,kau mempunyai darah Dracula dan itu yang membuatku senang karena aku mempunyai cucu yang mempunyai darah Dracula"ucap Madara menjelaskan dan membuat shok naruto bertambah

"J-jadi m-mau a-apa k-kalian kesini"ucap Naruto yang masih shok dengan penjelasan kakeknya itu. "Naruto,kita kesini ingin kau menghentikan peperangan antara tiga fraksi"ucap Kami-sama dibalas tatapan bingung dari Naruto

"Tunggu bukanya Kami-sama bisa mendamaikan dunia ini dengan mudah,kenapa harus aku"tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk dirinya,Kami-sama hanya tersenyum pada Naruto lalu berkata "Aku hanya ingin ada perubahan"ucap Kami-sama

Ketiga sosok yang ada di depan Naruto lalu mengambil sesuatu masing masing. "Naruto sebelum kau pergi aku akan memberi sebuah kekuatan atau sacred gear yaitu **[Dracula Fang]** ,sacred gear ini mempunyai macam macam kekuatan Dracula tingkat tinggi dan hanya aku dan kau yang mempunyainya,cucuku"ucap Madara lalu memberikanya pada Naruto.

"Naruto aku juga akan memberimu sesuatu tetapi bukan kekuatan melainkan sebuah **Evil Piece** paling lengkap,tak ada yang mempunyai ini selain dirimu,Naruto"ucap Sang Satan

"aku juga akan memberimu kekuatan berupa sacred gear hidup yaitu **Helios** sang Dragon Element"ucap Kami-sama pada Naruto

"Baiklah sekarang kau pergi,berbaliklah akan ku antar kau"ucap Madara dan dituruti Naruto

Duakkh

Uwoooh

Madara menendang bokong Naruto hingga terlempar jatuh dari langit melihat itu Sang Satan langsung sweatdrop 'ini terlalu berlebihan' batin Sang Satan

Uwooh

Byurr

Naruto jatuh di kolam yang dangkal membuat seseorang yang sedang memancing memandangnya heran. "Sialan kau jiji,akan kubalas perbuatanmu"teriak Naruto entah pada siapa.

"Anak muda kau membuat wajahku yang tampan ini terkena cipratan air kolam ini"ucap orang yang sedang memancing a.k.a Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Azazel sweatdrop 'apanya yang tampan,wajahnya seperti orang mesum'batin nista Naruto

"Apanya yang tampan kau ini seperti orang bejat,hah"ucap Naruto pada Azazel. "hei aku ini bukan mesum tapi aku ini super mesum,hahahaha"ucap Azazel membuat Naruto sweatdrop lagi

"ngomong ngomong kita kan belum kenal satu sama lain,aku Azazel dan kau siapa"tanya Azazel sambil menyudahi acara rutinitasnya yaitu memancing. "Namaku Naruto"ucap Naruto tanpa memperkenalkan marganya

"margamu"tanya Azazel. "kau belum boleh tau"ucap Naruto singkat pada Azazel

"Kau siapa sebernarnya,aku merasakan aura iblis dari tubuhmu"ucap Azazel sambil menatap Naruto yang ditanya hanya diam seperti batu. "Aku iblis jatuh,dan pasti kau malaikat jatuhkan"tebak Naruto

"hahahaha,benar aku adalah gubernur malaikat jatuh,dan apa maksudnya iblis jatuh"tanya Azazel pada Naruto

"iblis jatuh adalah iblis yang jatuh dari langit"ucap Naruto polos pada Azazel

Gubraak

Azazel terjengkang kebelakang dengan tidak elitnya karena mebdengar penjelasan dari pemuda yang ada di hadapanya. 'apa ada namanya iblis jatuh dengan penjelasan seperti itu'batin Aazazel

"aku pulang dulu jaa nee"ucap Naruto sambil melangkah pergi meninggalkan Azazel yang masih melanjutkan acara rutinitasnya yaitu memancing.

Tapi sebelum melangkah lagi dia berhenti lalu menatap Azazel. "Azazel bisa kau daftarkan aku di kuoh academy"tanya Naruto pada Azazel. "yah,aku akan mendaftarkanya hari ini dan besok kau mulai masuk sekolah,oh ya dimana alamat rumahmu"tanya Azazel pada Naruto

Naruto lalu menyodorkan sebuah kertas berisi alamat rumah kakeknya itu kemudian pergi menuju rumahnya

"hah,aku apakan semua evil piece ini"ucap Naruto bingung mau dia apakan satu set evil piece paling lengkap di dunia DxD.

' **Yo partner'** suara seseorang muncul dari pikiran Naruto. 'Helios apakah itu kau'tanya Naruto dalam pikiranya. **'Ya ini aku,bisa kau masuk ke alam sadarmu aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu** padamu'ucap Helios. 'bagaimana caranya aku ke alam sadarku' tanya Naruto. **'Kau tinggal pejamkan matamu lalu kosentrasi'** ucap **Helios** lalu memutus kontaknya pada Naruto

 **Mindscape Naruto**

"ada apa Helios,kenapa kau memanggilku kesini"tanya Naruto pada naga raksasa berkulit emas.

" **Ini mengenai sacred gearmu dariku,aku akan menjelaskan bentuk dari sacred gearmu"** ucap **Helios** lalu memunculkan sebuah pedang lumayan besar

"lalu apa kekuatanmu dan apakah pedang itu sacred gear ku"tanya Naruto

" **benar ini adalah pedang sacred gearmu dan bukan ini saja kau bisa membuat tiga jurus dengan membuatnya melalui pikiranmu"** ucap **Helios** dibalas tatapan kagum dari Naruto

"Wow kekuatan yang luar biasa"ucap Naruto kagum terhadap kekuatannya

" **Ya ini adalah kekuatan langka yang ada di tubuhmu itu,dan kau sekarang pergi aku ingin tidur"** ucap **Helios** sambil melingkari tubuhnya dengan ekornya

"Aku ingin bertanya Helios,aku apakan ya Evil piece ku ini"tanya Naruto sambil mengeluarkan satu set lebih dari tubuhnya

" **Kau bisa mereingkernasi seseorang di dimensi lain atau para dewa disini,sekarang kau pergi aku ingin tidur"** ucap **Helios** mengusir Naruto

"dasar pemalas,tapi idemu bagus juga,yosh! Aku harus mereinkarnasi seseorang yang kuat dari dimensi lain atau para dewa jika begitu tak ada yang bisa mengalahkan keluargaku ini,jaa nee"ucap Naruto lalu pergi

 **Real World**

Naruto mulai membuka matanya,terlihat kegelapan malam yang menyelebungi taman tempat dia duduk

"Hah sudah malam rupanya,besok aku harus pergi ke dimensi lain mencari orang terkuat atau para dewa"gumam Naruto kemudian pergi ke rumah kakeknya

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yosh Minna bagaimana ceritanya,dan maaf jika banyak typo karena kata kata mungkin ada yang terhapus karena koneksi yang kurang stabil dan Author akan membuka sesi tanya jawab di Chapter pertama ini**

 **Q:Apakah Naruto akan Godlike**

 **A:Iya tapi secara bertahap**

 **.**

 **Q:apakah Author akan memunculkan Sasuke dalam Fic ini**

 **A:Kayaknya enggak deh mungkin hanya akan memunculkan beberapa dari dimensi Shinobi**

 **.**

 **Q:kapan jadwal rilis Chapter depan**

 **A:Mungkin dua hari sekali Author update fic ini karena di dunia nyata banyak pekerjaan yang harus dikerjakan**

 **.**

 **Q:Apa pair akan bertambah lagi**

 **A:Mungkin nambah satu nggak usah terlalu banyak saya akan mengakhiri fic ini dengan Happy Ending**

 **.**

 **Yosh segitu dulu sesi tanya jawabnya sekarang Author akan membuka Bio tentang Naruto**

 **Nama:Naruto DraculaVladi**

 **Umur:17 Tahun**

 **Sacred Gear:Dracula Fang dan Five Element**

 **Queen:(-),(-)**

 **Bishop:(-),(-),(-)**

 **Rock:(-),(-),(-)**

 **Benteng: (-),(-)**

 **Pion: (-),(-),(-)**

 **Nah sekian dari Author selamat bertemu lagi di Chapter selanjutnya bye**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dark Namukaze Out**


End file.
